We are of Different Colors
by Lou P.F
Summary: Tip falls for Oh, Oh falls for Tip, soulmate AU's, Fix-It AU's, meeting in dreams AU's, time-travel AU's, Boov-have-magic-power AU's... can I really stuff all of this crap into one piece of work? Heck yes!
1. Here's a tip, Tip

**An before we get started: this is just a place where I'll post random shit from the Home folder in my Fanfiction folder in my Documents folder on my computer. If people are actually interested in them I'll see what I can do, yes? I won't promise anything, though I'll do my best. Cheers!**

Tip was having a bad day. It wasn't that anything bad was _happening_ , mind you, but the moment she opened her eyes this morning it had sparked through her like electricity. _This is not my day_.

Then there were the signs, if you believed in these things (She didn't). She'd spilled salt at breakfast. She had to rush under a ladder on her way to school. The neighbors black cat had crossed the road, stopped, stared at her and meowed before disappearing.

Her English novel got a four minus, and with six as the best and one as the worst Tip wasn't really happy about that.

These didn't matter, not really.

But then there'd been _Oh_. Pure, innocent Oh with his irritating –but cute- way of talking.

And Jesus, here, barricaded in her own room, Tip realized that God damn, but was it cliché.

He'd just been standing there, in the entrance to the school with the sunset behind him, but he was smiling and his blue, gorgeous eyes were sparkling with happiness. Tip's breath had caught in her throat and she'd made a choking sound as her heart sped up at the image.

 _It's just Oh, get a grip_ , she'd told herself. But 'just Oh' wasn't… _just_ Oh anymore.

And Tip had no idea how, where or when it had happened.

 _Fuck_ , she'd thought before throwing herself into the Slushious, refusing to speak to the Boov, rushing into her apartment and barricading her door. Oh was sitting outside, she knew this, but she'd asked him quietly to _give me some time Oh I'll come out soon just give me some time to think_.

He did.

It wasn't helping, not at all.

 _Fuck_ , she thought again, and buried her face in her hands.


	2. The Past That Never Was

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining through the forest roof, and the air was fresh and warm. Birds were chirping away in tall trees, accompanied by the soft rustling of mild breeze in green leaves. The smell of grass, dirt and wildlife filled the air, while trees and plants of all colors seemed to spring out of nowhere, no matter where you went. Yet still, Tip was running around, almost frantically. She was looking for her short, purple friend, but it was hard to find him. That wasn't the reason she was freaking out, though.

You see, just recent moments ago they'd been walking together down the street of their hometown. Rain was pouring down around them, and the usual sounds of city life was painfully loud. They could smell rain, exhaust and pollution as well as hot dogs being fried just around the corner. Even though people around them wore red coats, blue jeans, pink umbrellas and orange shoes, the world seemed grey. Compared to this explosion of color, Earth had seemed like a sad place.

But then Oh had stopped. He'd picked up a computer mouse, asking why it had been left here, on the street. Tip had leaned forward to inspect it, maybe it was broken, and her fingers had brushed past Oh's.

There'd been a flash of light, and Tip found herself here, in the middle of the woods.

Without Oh.

She had all the rights to freak out.

"Oh!"

So she did.

A sound, barely audible, tickled her ears as it went by. Freezing, Tip cocked her head towards the direction in which she had heard the faint call. "Oh?" she yelled.

"Tip!" The answering cry was weak and almost non-existent, but it was there, and Tip fell over in her haste to get to the source.

"Oh!" she yelled, just to make sure he knew where she was. Mere moments later, she stumbled over a root and straight into Oh's arms. He huffed, but did his best to keep her upright and standing.

Pulling back, Tip went to check whether Oh was alright or not. Besides nearly hyperventilating and pupils blown even wider than normal, he seemed fine. "Are you okay?" Tip asked, not too keen on taking chances.

Oh blinked, and his pupils shrunk slightly. What a relief, his eyes were still blue beneath all that blackness. "Yes," he breathed, nodding sloppily. "You?"

"I'm fine," Tip said absentmindedly. "What happened?"

Oh blinked again, eyes finally returning to normal. His breathing slowed down. "I do not know!"

"Alright, forget about that," Tip muttered, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Where are we?"

There came a sound of rustling from the forest. "Uhm," Oh said. "I am thinking it is a matter of 'when' and not 'where'." He stated it flatly, as if the concept that they'd travelled in time wasn't completely ridiculous.

But Oh didn't joke like that. Tip opened her eyes and looked up, yelping in surprise when she noticed their surroundings. "That clothing, those weapons… they are from ancient Boov times." Oh's voice cracked when he said 'ancient'.

Boovs pointing weapons at them surrounded the two friends. "They could be dressing up?" Tip tried weakly, standing up with slow movements. The nearest Boov growled at her and waved their spear in her direction.

Oh shook his head seriously. "No," he said. "They are not to recognizing the Tunic of Captain." He shot her a look. "They are not to recognizing you, too." Tip swallowed heavily. "No, Tip. These are being our enemies."

* * *

Remember, if you want more of something, tell me in a review (plus why you want it, and a thing you'd like to see, or else nothing's going to happen).

Updates will come when I can!


	3. Echo

Oh was running through darkness. Again. He was always running through darkness, it seemed. Why he was running? He didn't know. It was just… this overwhelming urge to run somewhere. He didn't know where he was supposed to go, but he _had to run_. He never got tired, he never collapsed, he never fell apart in the edges as he sometimes did when he was awake. There was someone out there; he knew it. Someone he had to find.

How was he supposed to find them? He sped up, looking around desperately. Of course he couldn't see anything; it was darkness all around him. It wasn't darkness like the one where there is lack of light- it was darkness as if there was _nothing there at all_.

If he tried, Oh could see himself, his arms, his tunic, his legs.

A sudden tug.

That was a new urge. He opened his mouth.

And sung. " _I feel like it's just me, like it's just me, what it gon' take, what it gon' be? I don't even know."_

He closed his mouth and sped up, thinking it was over. Then- _"It's not just you…"_

That- that wasn't him. That hadn't been him. _Tug_. " _But I'm lonely, feeling like I don't even know me, I don't even know me-"_ He stopped and listened.

An echo. God knows what could create an echo in this empty, cold place but Oh would find it and kiss it a few thousand times, because _yes, he could hear it, now-_ " _I feel it too…"_

He ran towards the sound, tripping and almost falling. " _Gotta have you gotta see you."_

There it was again. " _You're the only thing I have to think about, the only one that I can't live without_."

His breath caught. Light. There was light. In all his eleven years of running in this place there'd _never_ been light.

It was a girl, he saw, but she wasn't Boov. Her skin was dark, and there was something on top of her head, something curly, something soft looking. She wasn't Boov, but by God was she beautiful. " _I see you_ ," Oh sung.

The alien girl looked up, startled, and gasped, scrambling to get up. " _I need you to hold me now-!_ " She almost yelled the words and stumbled towards him.

He exhaled a disbelieving breath, and then he ran towards her, too.

She fell in front of him and pulled him closer to her, putting her arms around him and holding tight. " _Can you hold me... can you hold me in your arms…"_

He did.

* * *

The song used is **Can You Hold Me** , by **NF**

Review... reeeeevieeeeeeew...


	4. Here's a tip, Tip II

**Continued from chapter 1**

All right. Tip was in love with her best friend. This was- completely doable and not hard at all. No, of course not, what are you talking about?

Tip drew a shivering breath and pulled herself up from the floor. She could do this. Completely doable. Taking a few moments to straighten her hair, she steadied herself on the doorframe before slowly opening the door and peeking out.

Oh was nowhere to be seen. Unsure if she should be disappointed or relieved, Tip exhaled heavily and walked into her room again. All _right_.

It couldn't be that hard.

* * *

She was wrong. It was hard. It was harder than hard, it was the hardest she'd ever had to try and do. Oh God, this was _impossible_!

 _Especially_ as Oh knew something was up, and was trying to figure out what. "Tip," he repeated, for the umpteenth time this week. "Tip, what is wrongness?"

"Nothing, Oh!" Tip chirped cheerily, turning away immediately and rubbing at her chest. It hurt to lie to him, but what could she do? She couldn't just confess to him, dear Jesus, no. "Nothing at all!"

He was frowning, she could tell. "I am not believing you."

Tip took a deep breath. "All right Oh, no. I'm not fine, but I'm working on it," she said, closing her eyes and balling her hands into fists.

"I can to help you!" Oh tried, walking around her.

Looking down at him, Tip felt her shoulders slump and her expression go soft. He seemed so sincere. He _was_ sincere, he truly, genuinely wanted to help her.

She wanted to tell him.

She couldn't tell him.

"I don't think so, Oh," she whispered, and walked past him without a backwards glance.

It hurt.

But she couldn't tell him.

 **An: Gah, I'm sorry that this was all I could get out of chapter one, Here's a tip, Tip, but- I mean, I guess it's something? If I ever feel inspired to do more, I will, of course. Cheers!**


	5. Talk to me, talk to me

It had begun when he was… quite young. One or maybe two. It was just a… very sudden voice in his head, sounding so much like a very young girl. He was not sure what was going on, but went with it.

 **Found you!**

 _Found me?_

 **I've been searching forever to find you!**

 _Care to explain?_

 **I'm your soulmate, I've been trying to find you for very, very long.**

 _What do you mean?_

 **I've linked our minds, like soulmates can do. You- know about soulmates… right?**

 _No._

 **Oh.**

 _Yes?_

 **Huh?**

 _You said my name. Thought. Whatever._

 **Your name is Oh?**

 _Yeah._

 **Cool, mine's Tip.**

 _Hello, Tip._

It didn't take long before they'd established the fact that they shouldn't tell people about their… _link_. Not yet, at least.

 **(Five years old)**

Oh was holding himself, curled up in his round bed, skin flaring blue now and then. He wasn't sure if they had meant it as a mean thing, the kids, but… maybe? He wasn't sure, how could he know? He'd never been good at this stuff.

Suddenly, a shrill voice broke through his thoughts. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time, and he found himself gasping in relief. **Oh, what's going on? I can feel something is wrong!**

 _I- I think they're mocking me_ , he told the girl through their link.

 **Who?**

 _I thought I could call them my friends, but…_

 **But?**

 _They said that we're not supposed to have friends. They looked red. They looked disgusted._

Tip's reaction was furious. **Of course we're supposed to be and have friends, what, are they complete idiots? Look at us, we're friends, right?**

Oh gave a soft smile and relaxed his hold. Things would always be okay, he had his soulmate talking to him in his head. **Oh?**

 _Sorry, yeah. We- we're friends. Of course we are._

 **(Six years)**

 **Are you real?**

The question came so suddenly that Oh nearly fell off his chair. Tip had been more or less silent the last weeks, and the sudden burst surprised him. The Boov nearby sent him odd looks. "He he…" he muttered, and hurried to clean up after himself, rushing out of the dining room.

 _Of course I'm real, Tip, why?_

 **I just… I don't have that many friends. So I thought maybe… maybe you're a part of my imagination, made so I wouldn't feel so lonely. I'm so scared, Oh… have I gone mad?**

His breath caught in his throat. This was one of his greatest fears, too. That his friend wasn't real, that Tip didn't really exist, that one day she'd simply disappear. And now she was telling him she was scared of the exact same thing.

 _I'm afraid so,_ he said, quoting something he knew the girl was a fan of. _You're entirely bonkers._ He could feel her smile. _But I will tell you a secret._

 ** _All the best people are_** , she finished at the same time as him, before singing a soft tune. **And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone, that's probably the reason why we get along. … Yeah you can be Alice; I'll be the mad hatter.**

He'd caught himself wondering more than once where in the world the girl had learned such a thing. She was a strange masterpiece, not completely finished yet, not actually started and not quite ended.

 _I'm scared of the same thing. Are_ you _real? I cannot be sure, and neither can you. I think this is a question about trust,_ he explained.

The line was silent for a while, just as he locked himself into his own room. **…I wish I could hold you right now. I need a hug.**

 _I wish I could hug you_ , he shot back before he could consider what he was saying. _If it helps, I'm hugging a pillow and pretending it's you,_ he said just as he grabbed a pillow and did that exact thing.

Warmth spilled into him, caused by a large smile on the other end of the link.

 **(Seven years)**

 **How do you look?**

Oh chuckled, and put aside his mechanical fiddling, so he could focus on his talk. _Why, I'm purple of course._

 **Yeah right,** was the answer he got, and he rolled his eyes.

 _Well, aren't you?_ he asked jokingly.

He hadn't expected the answer to be **No!**

There was silence for a few seconds. _Are you serious?_

 **Yes, of course I am, are you?**

There was a shocked silence a few seconds. _…have we ever thought about the possibility that we may be different species?_ he asked nervously.

 **Oh my god, no we haven't- I'm a human, what are you?**

 _I'm a Boov,_ he told her. _What in the seven seas is a human?_

They weren't disgusted nor angry.

They were intrigued; it was just as if they got to get to know their soulmate all over again. New things to discover, new things to learn!

They swapped facts, and of all things they could react to, Tip decided to laugh her ass off when he mentioned his height. Apparently, she was _much_ taller than him. Or rather would be, with some time.


	6. The Reason

"I will not let you touch her!" Oh cried and stumbled forward, dodging the spikes a Boov had thrown in his direction.

"What!?" Smek cried and dove for cover behind a wall of dirt. "You are protecting that- that _thing_?!" A jet of warm water passed by him and he flashed red with a snarl. "Enough with the shooting! This is between me and him!"

"Yes!" Oh sneered, and a gust of wind –not his strongest element- pushed Smek backwards. "I am!"

"Why!?" asked Smek desperately, doing his best to stay on his feet. A rain of rocks went flying in Oh's direction.

"Does I have to have reasoning?" Oh complained and zigzagged to dodge the painful end.

"Yes!" Smek cried. He pressed his palms together and breathed on them. Moments later he shot a fireball towards his enemy, but it was sloppy and slow, and Oh managed to dodge.

A few feet away, tucked away safely, the object they were talking about was crawling across the roof of a building. Her name was Gratuity Tucci, but her friends called her Tip, and she was about to do something that could change Earth as she knew it. Slowly, as if the world might break underneath her knees if she moved to fast, she crawled towards the pile of rocks just above where Smek, the Boov Captain, was standing and trying to fight her angered friend.

She barely realized they were talking about her; she was that focused on her task.

The rocks felt strange to her touch. They felt rough and cold and heavy and she _loved_ it. Pushing them was harder than she'd thought, but when she'd tried for a while they gave away under her hands. Of course, when the first one went, the rest followed shortly after, and they went crashing down on top of Smek. He didn't even have the time to realize what had happened before Tip had jumped down on top of the pile, ran to Oh's side and begun to pull him with her. "We have to go," she whisper-yelled. "Now!"

She got no answer, but Oh ran next to her, so he must have understood the severity in the situation.

None of the Boovs stopped them when they hopped into the Slushious, and no one stopped them when they drove away either.

Tip took a deep breath. Then another. "Did I kill him?"

Oh looked at her from the drivers seat. "I do not believing we are that lucky," he muttered darkly.

"Oh!" Tip said. "Please, this is serious-,"

"No," Oh interrupted her. "No, I am not thinking that you were killing him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Tip took another deep breath and sighed in relief. "Thank God. Even though he's a menace he doesn't deserve to die. No one does."

Oh frowned, as if in deep thought, and turned his gaze towards the window on his left side. Away from her. His skin changed to a weird mix between blue and pink, as if he couldn't decide on what to feel. "I am sorries, Gratuity Tucci. I- I was wanting to help you finding your Mymom, but- I was not expecting her to be the dead. If there was being any of ways to helping her, I would." He paused, and the blue colour finally won. "But it is not lying in my power to awake the dead."

"Oh," Tip whispered, smiling gently despite the tears filling her eyes. "Oh, it's fine, she was- she was dying anyways, but-" She had to stop for a moment as the tears spilled over and down her cheeks. "It still hurts."

The Boov made a whimpering sound. "Gratuity Tucci, I-"

"Tip," Tip broke in.

"What?"

"Call me Tip," she explained. "Please."

Oh's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He swallowed hard and tried to conceal how happy he was, but his skin was betraying him by turning a flashy orange. "Okay," he squealed. Tip giggled, pain and horrors forgotten.

"What do we do now?" she asked after a few minutes, when Oh's colour had more or less returned to purple.

"What does you mean?"

"I have nowhere to go. You have nowhere to go. My mom's dead, you don't have any family, you fixed your mistake, and we're hated by all Boov. What're we supposed to do?"

He turned to her and gave her a wide grin, as his blue eyes lit up from the inside. "Live."

 **An: whops, wrong format and everything in this chapter... thanks to christianqueenofegypt for pointing it out!**


	7. Listen

"You can come with me! You will be safety!" Oh insisted.

Did he honestly believe that? Tip shook her head. "No, Oh, I won't!" she said, gesturing madly with her hands. "Don't you see? You've made sixty-two mistakes; nine, and you're out! They're going to erase you, and if I come with you they'll erase me, too!"

He blinked in surprise as his skin turned white. "What?"

"And- and besides, the Gorg aren't looking for _us_ , they're looking for _you_ , the Boov."

"The possibility for success falls below fifty percent…" he muttered and looked over his shoulder, at the last escape pod. "But-"

"Oh, I don't have hope for going with you. You've heard the facts. If you'd rather die than spending more time with me, that's okay. I can find my mom myself. Bye." Tip turned and took a few steps away from him.

"Tip, wait!" he called after her, and she stopped. She didn't turn, but she stopped. "I will not be accepted among humanspersons, it will not be safety for me…"

"But it's _still_ safer to stay here, on Earth, than to go up there, to willingly embrace your death!" Tip yelled at him. "Make up your mind! Are you going, or do you stay?"

All fight left him and he exhaled heavily, shoulders slumping. "I am to staying."

She smiled. "Good. Now help me find my mom."


End file.
